This invention relates to a portable seat suitable for storing articles. For many outings, entertainment or sporting events, it becomes necessary to sit on seats with hard surfaces for extended periods of time. Sitting on hard seats can be uncomfortable and a portable seat cushion would be useful in reducing the discomfort level due to such seats.
Normally, in addition to having to carry the seat cushion, there are other articles that would need to be carried. Storage space for such articles around the seat can be somewhat limited and it would be useful if the seat cushion and bag for storing such articles could be combined. While storing articles under a seat may at times be an option, there are many types of seats that are solid underneath and no storage is provided for underneath the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,731 describes a combination stadium seat cushion that covers a typical stadium seat and provides for storing of articles under said seat. However, said seat cannot be used with a seat that is solid underneath and it is necessary to assemble the seat cushion before using it. It would be desirable to have a seat cushion that could also be used for the storage of articles that could be used as padding for all types of hard seats and would not require assembly and disassembly to use.